Discusión
by VeckeFer
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre las mismas discusiones por los mismos problemas y con... los mismos resultados. Una discusión puede llevar a cosas mejores. LATIN HETALIA. ManuxMartín.


— ¡Martín, conchetumare, Basta!— exclamó el chileno, ya harto de la repetida discusión, dejando sus cosas bruscamente en el suelo— ¡dejá de pensar cosas que no son!

— ¡Yo no pienso ninguna mierda que no es, pe..pero no me jodas! ¡¿Qué hacía el inglés acá?!

Manuel suspiró con pesadez. Dios santo... y todo eso sólo porque Arthur lo había visitado mientras Martín no estaba. Habían bebido té, como siempre, y discutido sobre cosas normales. Una visita normal, pero para el argentino, era todo lo contrario.

— ¡Discutíamos cosas de gente normal! ¡Como siempre, weón! ¡Siempre pensás lo que no es! Dejá de desconfiar tanto.

Y bueno, un poco de razón tenía, pero a Martín le gustaba llevar la última palabra. Es que...él sabía que su chilenito no lo engañaría, pero no podía ser que el inglés fuese siempre que él no estaba, y que Manuel pareciera pasarsela demasiado bien con el otro. No es que estuviese celoso. Obviamente no. Él era mil veces mas groso que el pelotudo cejón, pero...un poquito celoso, estaba.

Manuel dio por terminada la discusión, se fue al cuarto y se sentó allí a revisar papeles. Aunque era evidente que no revisaba nada, pero algo tenía que estar haciendo.

Él lo siguió.

Se asomó apenas por la puerta y se quedó mirando al moreno.

— No es..no es que yo desconfíe, Manu...

El otro levantó la vista al oír su nombre, a pesar de haber sabido desde hace rato que Martín iba a seguirle. Eso hacían siempre que discutían, en especial cuando trataba sobre Arthur.

— ¿Qué queri? Estoy ocupado.

Así de lindo era su chilenito.

Martín entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a él, alejando un poco la pila de papeles que había a su alrededor.

Se quedó mirando al suelo, a sus pies, a los pies de Manuel...

Y su Manu le tomó la mano. Pero no habló, ni intentó nada más, sólo dejó la mano sobre la suya, cosa que él obviamente correspondió.

— Y..yo.. posta que sé que no hiciste nada raro con el pelot...con Arthur— se autocorrigió, sabiendo que Manuel se enfadaría si seguía hablando así de su amigo— pero tengo motivos para estar así.

—¿Así como?

—Así, pe..pelotudo, ya sabés.

El chileno sonrió de lado. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que podía poner a Martín nervioso.

— No, no se, weón, decime.

El argentino se sonrojó levemente y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Manuel. Él, definitivamente, siempre tendría el control. Porque él era re groso.

— Así de celoso.

Y lo besó.

Manuel se sonrojó terriblemente, como siempre, pero sonrió levemente y correspondió al beso con gusto. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban bien después de una discusión? es más, ¿por qué siempre discutían?

—F..fleto— susurró cuando el beso terminó, casi pegado a los labios del otro— siempre terminás diciendo webadas...

—Te quiero muchísimo, Manu.

El otro desvió la mirada ante la sonrisa estúpida del rubio.

—C..callate, ya se.

— Decilo, boludo, me voy a enojar si no— le advirtió sin perder su sonrisa. Su Manu era muy lindo.

— Enojate, me da igual.

— Dale, yo se que querés

Manuel se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Qué era esa conversación tan maraca que estaba teniendo? Por supuesto que quería decirle al otro que lo quería, porque así era...pero no era fácil para él.

— No, cortala, weón.

—Maaaaanu~

— Te quiero, ¿si? ahora dejame e..en paz.

Y Martín sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido, y se le tiró encima a llenarlo de besos, mientras éste se resistía y se excusaba con que debía terminar sus papeles. Pero al final, no tuvo tiempo para papeles. No con Martín cerca.

Quería demasiado a ese rubio de mierda.

Hola :3 Gracias por leer~ Hoy tenía ganas de escribir algo cursi, pero no demasiado cursi.

Estos dos se insultan mucho, pero se quieren u Ah, y LES SUPLICO PERDÓN a todos los chilenos/chilenas que estén leyendo esto. Yo soy Argentina y no se absolutamente nada de el acento Chileno :v Sólo se palabritas que usan xD Perdón si las usé mal o algo así ; 3 ;

Con cada review ayudas a pagar mi escuela de Chilenesis.


End file.
